Silver Echos
by Gael Grimm
Summary: AU. A mash of all of Jenova's 'sons' all centered around Ila and the turmoil of her destiny. Constructive criticism is welcome but please keep in mind most of the characters here are just used as 'playthings' and are not always meant to have the same interconnections and personalities. I was just bored one day. Hope you enjoy. Rated T for language and violence. OC/Sephiroth.


Ila awoke to the cool breeze that came into their bedroom through the open window. It carried with it the scents of rain and wet soil. Rolling to the side she saw the sleeping face of her Zack. He looked so peaceful sleeping his dark hair flattened on the left side and tussled on top and in the back. Sitting up Ila smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. His hand jerked up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down on top of him as he rolled on to his back. "Are you ready to go out today, for the picnic?" Ila asked as she cuddled against him.

"About that, Ila I can't I have to leave today." He said sad and tired.

"Don't be Silly, Zack. The only place you're going is out with me." Ila looked uneasy "Right?"

"I'm afraid not, Ila. I need to leave today"

"For where?" she sat up looking scared, "You didn't. You didn't join SOLDIER…" Ila's eyes began to tear up. "You Liar! You went behind my back to join after I begged you not to! You knew how much this meant to me and you did it anyway." Ila stood up and ran into the bathroom.

"Ila I had no choice. Your father may have been a part of SOLDIER but mine was also it was a legacy I could not ignore. You should understand." Zack said kneeling in front of her.

"No Zack! You should have understood. If you had wanted our marriage then you would not have done this knowing how my family feels about my father's death."

"Ila you don't understand."

"Yes I do Zack. Leave…" She sunk her head into her hands and began to cry.

"Ila…"

"GO ZACK! Now you are fighting my family. GET OUT! " Ila screamed

Working quickly Zack packed what he needed and left quietly while Ila walked out and picked up the phone. Dialing a familiar number she sighed into the receiver. "Mother it has happened. Will you call Rosso? Thank you. Yes, I'll be home soon." She hung up the phone and packed her own bag, She would keep the bar but she need some time away Midgar was just to alive for her. Right now she needed the open air of the country to clear her head.

~*1 yr later*~

Ila stood and dusted off her hands the last of her things had been taken care of and now that she would be traveling to see her sister she would no longer need this place. Locking the door and mounting her bike she headed in to the desert toward the east. She meet three more bikes heading west she stopped and they slowed as they approached her.

"Are you Ila Ichimura?" asked the middle rider whom she assumed to be the leader.

"That would depend whom you are?" She asked her hand on one of her swords.

"I am Kadaj Tomono and these are my brothers Yazoo and Loz we have been sent by Rosso the crimson. Now, are you Ila Ichimura or must we kill you?" He asked reaching for his own double bladed 'Souba'.

Ila unsheathed her first blade, 'Blood Moon' and ready for any attack, the second blade, 'Sun Lust', ready if need be. Kadaj noted the crimson blades and their black etching and nodded. "I am Ila Ichimura"

"Good let us be off" Kadaj Said and they road off toward the east and toward 'Deepground'.

After some time there came a great amount of shrieking in the distance and it was approaching fast. Over the hills quickly appeared a band of rouge Chocobo riders on a raid. Yazoo pulled his bike up in front of Ila as they turned to face them He and Loz decided that they should fight and have Kadaj protect Ila and Yazoo decided to take his stead as protector. Loz and Kadaj rode out and met the raiders head on scaring most and destroying the others but a few surpassed them and headed for Yazoo and Ila. Yazoo attacked and as one slipped by him he called to Kadaj to get to Ila.

Ila was no novice to fighting; she quickly drew a blade and fell one of the raiders not noticing a second as he came up upon her from behind. As he knocked her unconscious Yazoo turned and shot, killing before Kadaj caught the falling Ila.

Ila awoke a few moments later and smiled at Kadaj believing to have been the one to save her. Yazoo saw this and sighed. "We must go," He said "the attack will have put us behind schedule and if we are to late Rosso and Weiss will have our heads."

"Who is Weiss?" Ila asked dazedly.

"He is your new leader." Loz replied as they continued on.

~*1 yr later*~

Ila sat at a computer her eyes scanning the bulletins listed there for Weiss. Rosso stood be hind her watching nine to twelve different screens of video surveillance. "Rosso what do you make of this whole 'Avalanche' organization could it be a problem?"

"No, not at all. They are really minor compared to the affairs of the Tsviets now when we finish the report we need to get it to Weiss so he can decide what to do from there." Rosso Went back to her own computer and filled in the necessary information before printing out a hard copy for transfer to Weiss. Ila sat and looked at her sister. Inside she was conflicted. Part of her felt sorry for Rosso trying to impress Weiss and yet, another part of her felt over whelming pleasure in the fact that She just had to Sigh and Weiss would demand to know how he could easy Ila's mind.

Rosso stood her clothes shifting and handed the papers to Ila. "Here, be a dear and takes these down." Rosso housed a belief that because Ila simply handled information that Ila the Shade would be the last thing on the mind of Weiss the Immaculate, Leader of the Tsviets, former SOLDIER, and long companion of Sephiroth. But how wrong Rosso was.

Ila smiled as she took the form. She would control Weiss and the other 'Silver Vipers' before the end and Rosso would be licking her boots for attention. Kadaj and Yazoo arrived to accompany Ila to see Weiss. "Where is Loz?" Ila asked as she looked happily at Kadaj.

Yazoo looked away as he answered, "Weiss has begun the 'Angel of Despair' Project."

"He also asks to discuss the current readings with you when you arrive. So, you may want to bring the progress journal." Kadaj said and watched as Yazoo held out a hand to help Ila stand. Rosso rolled her eyes and went back to watching the screens.

"Hold these please Kadaj," she said as she took Yazoo's offered hand and grabbed the extra black clipboard. "Now, let us not keep the boss waiting." Ila said and walked out with them.

_~Nero the Sable, to benefit Weiss in his quest for victory, founded the 'Angel of Despair' project. The base idea was simple; it was to be the next resurrection of Sephiroth, the one winged angel. For the success of this project they acquired the manpower of the three Tomono brothers. The brother Kadaj being the Avatar for the second harbinger made for a very unsuccessful Reunion. Nero thought that perhaps with the right guidance that maybe a success lay in the Remnant of strength, not the one for leadership. So, Nero planed to test and see if, with Ila the Shade and Shelke the Transparent, Loz Tomono could be the proper Avatar for Sephiroth, Jenova's greatest Legacy. ~ _

Ila stood beside Weiss and took down the information on Sephiroth's condition as Shelke reported it. The Angel was suspended in a bioengineering tube so that they could monitor his vitals making sure he was stable. When the readings from Shelke were complete she walked out and returned to aiding Azul the Cerulean in his quest for the son of Grimoire the scientist.

The room was left to Weiss and Ila and the silence made Weiss uneasy. "Do you believe Nero's plan will work?" Ila asked breaking the quiet.

"We shall have to see. Ila," Weiss turned to face her, "Why is it you don't fight with us?" he asked.

"Because sir, the time has not yet arrived when I should." She collected her papers and looked at Weiss, "I need to go and put these in to the programming."

"Ila," Weiss said as she walked away, she stopped but did not turn, "why have you never answered my fondness?"

Ila kept her back to him for a moment and he could see her proud back and her flame colored hair pulled up in the clip at the base of her neck. Slowly she turned and allowed him the see the deep steel toned eyes that sat behind the rims of her glasses. "Weiss that I will not afford an answer." She turned and exited leaving him wanting two things: Her affections and her place by his side as a warrior.

_~ It was told to Weiss the Immaculate long ago that when the Shade entered the forces of the Tsviets he would become more successful in his war on the enemy. But only would he victorious in the battle that transformed the Shade to in to his own Eclipse. And so Weiss sought to find the right time when Ila would revert to her darker and ancient self, and become his consort. He wanted for Ila the Eclipse to be the onyx in his dark crown. ~ _

~*1 yr later*~

Ila paced the floor staring at the twelve screens before her. Three were static because the cameras had succumbed to the west tunnel collapsing. The remaining nine showed only patrols and the empty south tunnel, these screens the ones in the center row, she watched intently. Three hours had passed and still no word from Weiss on what to do about their quest to find Vincent Valentine the ex-Turk and current member of Avalanche. Then the call came.

"Put Azul and Shelke on the job I want you to stay here."

"Yes sir."

She hung up the phone and sent Azul and Shelke away to prepare.

Before their departure Shelke arrived in the surveillance room to speak with Ila. This had been happening much over the last few weeks. Some how through a potentially dangerous anomaly the feelings of Lucrecia Crescent were beginning to affect the way Shelke looked at this mission. Instead of talking to any of the others Shelke had hunted out Ila and began consulting with her. Each time they spoke Ila managed to get Shelke to repress the rising feelings that invaded her mind. But how long could this work.

Rosso sat across from Ila as they talked of the plans for tunnel reconstruction in the week to come. Ila suggested that they hold off but Rosso pressed having the tunnel open for a means of escape and defense. The more Ila spoke with Rosso the less she thought of her ability to fight.

Shelke entered and Ila stood, "Is this about what we usually speak of?" She asked the younger woman. Shelke nodded. "Then will you please sit for a moment while Rosso and I discuss this?" The computer tech simply sat and waited patiently. Ila had no sooner begun to sit down but there was a stirring in the first camera of the east tunnel.

Ila rose and looked at the screen, there were two figures making their way toward the first patrol post. Ila reached for the intercom and personally spoke to each patrol, telling them to watch the intruders but to not attack. The closer she looked the more she recognized the two; Vincent Valentine and Cloud Strife.

_~ It is said that one can only make an Eclipse from Shade when the past comes back to retrieve her and it is only then that her loyalty will show. Now was that time; to have to object of their search and the murderer of her past, walk freely in to their lair it seemed to easy, and oh it was. But remember nothing easy is quite what it seems to be. Some times the Gil in the grass is guarded by a Black Widow. Will your greed be your end? ~_

Ila stood and stripped off her coat and shoes. Reaching to the wall she retrieved her dual blade holster and casually slid 'Blood Moon' and 'Sun Lust' in to their allotted sheaths. She stood before the screens her hair loose, her blades ready and her eyes sharp. Soon her pray would be near and then she would take them and present them to Weiss. Her baggy pants rustled slightly as she quickly departed and the cotton top she wore would hold nothing back but her breasts. Now she was out for blood and tonight she would have Cloud's head.

~*East Tunnel*~

The air around them was damp and quiet and neither cloud nor Vincent knew what to make of the channel that they now walked into. "Do you really hope to find the Tsviets base here in these passageways?" Cloud asked slightly uncomfortable with their surroundings.

"I don't know but then again you can never rule anything out." Vincent said hearing a scrapping of dogs ahead for them. Around a bend in the tunnel they found three or four dogs of large build and black fur fighting over a dead carcass the tentacles on their backs each held a blade and they stabbed at each other to get what food they could. As the two men approached they were cautious and the Guard Hounds still saw them. Sliding away from the dead filth the three of them moving toward the duo. Their eyes hungry and their muzzles wet with old blood. Being both cautious and quick Vincent and Cloud dispatched of the hounds in no time, always exploiting the weakness of their heads.

There was a metallic clap around them whenever they walked and they thought momentarily that it was simply grating clanking under their feet. But not having heard it before the scuffle with the Guard Hounds they became vigilant toward their surrounds. The pipes and metallic colored tubing above them discharged steam every so often and they became concerned about an ambush from above. The whole place had them paranoid, and for good reason. As they ventured deeper in to the warren there was a small thump behind them and they turn quickly as steam hissed down on to the shoulders of the stranger that stood behind them.

"Do you remember me?" asked a woman in a strong voice.

"How should we?' Asked Vincent, "We cannot see you."

"Silence you." The woman hissed and waved her hand steeping toward them her eyes a soulless black.

Cloud looked to see Vincent's face and found it with out a mouth barring him from speaking. "Who are you?" Cloud asked trying to take a step toward her and finding his feet held in place by cable of metal that wound up from beneath the metal grille he stood on.

Ila stepped closer to Cloud and unsheathed her 'Blood Moon' having long ago decided this would be the blade she would kill him with. "Still you don't recognize me?" she asked and Cloud shook his head. Weaving her hands upward the dust rose in to the shape of their mutual friend Zack. "And now?" the golem spoke

"Ila!" Cloud hissed.

"So you do remember? Let's see what else we can remind you of." She added and waved her arm from her chest to the figure beside her. The shape of Zack became animate and looked to cloud. "Listen Cloud if something should happen to me I want you to keep and eye on this woman." The apparition held a small photo of a younger Ila. "Her name is Ila and she's my … Well, she's very dear to me. Please Cloud, We're friends, right?" he said a pained look on his 'face'

"Stop this," Cloud commanded "Stop this now. I did what I could to save him." Cloud protested.

"Oh no, Cloud Strife, it doesn't end here. This is but one of the killing memories I have for you. And you," she said turning to Vincent and recreating his lips and mouth. "Don't feel left out we have a special phantom just for you." She said and pitched a high whistle.

From what seemed to only be a wall emerged the very image of Vincent's lost love and it was almost as though Lucrecia had risen from the dead and stood before him, "Vincent?" She spoke "Why didn't you try harder? Why didn't you try to save me?" She asked and Vincent's Crimson eyes turned cold.

"I know this is all a lie and I will not be killed by my memories." Vincent spit on 'Lucrecia's' boot and was shocked to see it land on the leather and not the ground underneath.

As she stepped toward Vincent and opened her lips the three hear separate voices. Cloud heard Sephiroth, whereas Vincent had heard Lucrecia, and it was only Ila that heard Shelke say what they all heard. "I will never be a memory."

"Come now Ila is this how you will fight us? With magic and small swords?" Cloud called.

"Oh but cloud don't you understand? I do not plan to fight you but only to detain you before the others arrive." She said and slowly released their feet.

"The others?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. The 'Silver Vipers' and the sable and Cerulean" She reached for both her blades. "If I wanted to kill you," she unsheathed her blades, "I would not need these quickly she embedded the 7 ft long Nodachis in to the wall and pulling from it long lengths of steel cable. Quickly as though using a whip Ila cracked the cable and send them snaking around the bodies of Vincent and Cloud. The pointed ends pressing in to the soft flesh just beneath their chins. Removing the Nodachi's from the wall she sheathed them.

"If you keep going down this path it would be the same as though you had killed Zack." Cloud tried to reason with Ila hoping to play off her feminine emotions. But her hate was too strong and she grinned.

"But Cloud that is the beautiful thing of life. When someone destroys something," two tall men stepped out behind her, "Someone else will replace it." She wrapped her arms around the taller man with silver hair that appeared at various directions.

"Weiss" Cloud hissed.

Weiss nodded to Azul. "Take them away."

As Azul carried them toward the Tsviets compound Vincent looked back and saw the face of Lucrecia slip back to the expression of Shelke. Cloud watched where they were being taken and was amazed when his eyes passed across Yazoo and Kadaj.

_~ When repressed some things begin to grow and to create resistances. Our emotions can always get the better of us and sometimes they can even change us completely. Now stands Ila the Eclipse beside Weiss and Shelke the Transparent is left with the option to trust Ila still or carry her burden herself. But trust is something poor Shelke is not good with and reaching out was never Ila's strong point. So we sit and see where this shall take us while others live out the tempest. But who will best weather the storm. ~_

Ila waved the Dual Horn herder by her and Weiss in the north tunnel as Fury the Crimson Hound struggled and whimpers from release so that she may tear away the bellies of the Horns and gorge herself on the flesh of the bull like beasts. Fury's tail snapped like a switch and Ila had to keep hold of her left ear to keep from being cut.

"Why do you insist on keeping that thing?" Rosso asked from Ila Right side.

"Because she was given to me by Weiss when she was still a guard hound pup. I have had her since I arrived." Ila stated an leaned closer to Weiss as he placed an arm about he shoulders and gave he a quick embrace before they continued to the lab to see the 'Angel of Despair' project draw to a close.


End file.
